When the world ends
by aleprbla
Summary: No one can ruin the perfect life im living right now...No one or nothing?...Huh?...Wanna bet?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, aleprbla again, the next story starts, well, now! Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Alex POV**

Stop it!Max, thats annoying!

He's just trying to use magic to put different wigs on.

Oh, come one, Mason is going to be here any minute!

Well, I guess I'll leave him like that.

Anyway, I was in the terrace, when my boyfriend came in, the cutest guy in the world, came through the terrace door say hi to everyone.

Next thing I knew we were all hugging...

Me, Justin, Max, Harper, Mason and Maxine(look it up in wiki).

Ahh, it felt nice to have so many friends and family around me, which is all i needed.

My parents where buying groceries.

**Dialogue**

**w/ Everyone**

Alex:*playing paddle ball in the couch when Mason comes in*

Mason:hey Alex...

Alex:hey *kisses him*

Maxine:*dancing behind the counter*hey Max, *moonwalks to the fridge* when your parents coming?

Max:um, they should be here any...

Jerry:*entering*were here!

Max:second.

Theresa:ok Alex, heres the things you wanted me to get...

Alex:*takes it*hey mom...*stands up* where still planning that trip...

Jerry:dont worry honey, ive already planned a trip to the wizard world!

Theresa:what?

Jerry:for once?please?

Theresa:ok, *walks downstairs* Harper! I need your armor suit!

*Jerry and Theresa go downstairs to the lair, to the wiz world*

Alex:*smiles*

*everyones there, standing, Justin was near the kitchen table, until, the ground starts shaking*

Alex:ahhh!

*the lights go out, then go on again, still shaking*

Mason:whats happening?

Maxine:IS STARTING TO GET REAL HOT IN HERE!

*Maxine jumps to the thermometer and starts to lower it*

*debree starts to fall*

Justin:*takes Harper and Maxine under his arms, and drags them under the kitchen table*

Mason:*takes Alex and Max under the counter*

Alex:AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!*starts freaking out*

Mason:dont worry, it will be over soon!

*the shaking stops*

Alex:lets go to the lair*takes out her wand and tries to make a spell*

Mason:what?

Alex:the powers, dont work...

Max:*slides from under*lets all run there...

Mason:*takes Alex and Maxine, since she san aat him*

Justin:*takes Harper, and they leave, with the living room destroyed*

*they arrive to the lair, and find the books, magic stuff, all in the floor, until...*

Alex:*looks around then focused on three blue cylinders, all crushed*OUR POWERS!

Mason:*holds her back so she doesnt fall*

*the ground starts shaking again, everyone exits through the wiz portal*

*Justin takes a mini beaker and fills it with the light liquid of the cylinders, then runs out to the wiz world (WW)*

Alex:*cell rings*hello?MOM. DAD!WHERE ARE YOU?

Justin:what?

Alex:there in the wiz national hotel...*hangs up*

Mason:lets go...

*the 6 of them start running around the WW looking for answers to what just happened*

*Alex, Mason and Max, get to a shopping halfway, and Alex starts running to the exit and crying*

Mason:Alex!*runs behind her*

Max:*runs behind him*

Alex:*appears sat on the grass, aside a store...*

Mason:*stops*Alex, what happened?

Alex:*crying*im really, really scared of whats about to happen...

Max:*arrives while Mason gets down to ug her*why did I run?

Alex:*ignoring the comment**still crying*our powers, are gone!

Mason:*hugs her tightly*were going to figure something out, but first we cant go in there, everythings destroyed and-

Max:*cuts*wait, if everythings destroyed, then, the portals destroyed and we cant get back...

Maxine:*from his back*boo.

Max:AAAHHH!

Maxine:*laughs and gets serious*dont worry, when we left I grabbed this *shows portal key*

Alex:*standing up and stops crying*omg, you got the portal key!

Maxine:yeah, now we can get anywhere!

Alex:thx*hugs her tightly*

Mason:um, Alex, i think we have to go to the hotel...

Justin:*runs to them*hey guys, lets go, were running late...

*everyone starts going to the sidewalk, until other wizards and witches around turn to a TV in the sky, with flash news.

TV News:attention everyone, the real world has been passed by earth, so, well get the next newsflash when we get more informat-*tv turns off*

Alex:what was that?

Mason:come!*holds Alex hand and they start running to a building, everyone else following*

**Justin POV**

There was nothing on our minds.

What we hated is that, most of the time, when normal things happen, we have no idea was going on, but when from unusual to paranormal things happen, we now all about it!

The problem is, we have no f***ing idea what the hell was going on.

The real world, and the, ummm...

Well, still we dont know whos doing this.

Or what.

Hmmm.

Well, no matter.

We entered the hotel, we saw the manaer in the count and, picture this:

Max and Maxine trip before even going to the counter.

I jump over it, trying to get a hold on.

Alex is ringing the freaking bell like hell.

Mason just hurted himself trying to get first.

Haha Mason, haha.

Anyway, we checked in, we went up, trying to find our parents room, and our room.

It was endless!

Now I know why Harper is always so cranky...

**Dialogue**

**w/ Maxine and Max**

**Maxine:*searching in a hall for their room, with Max***

Max:find something?

Maxine:yes!

Max:too bad cuz, wait what?

Maxine:*opens the door with passkey*

Max:*shouts*WE FOUND OUR ROOM!

*echoes*

Max:GUYS?

Alex:*slides to the hallway with everyone else*really?

Maxine:*enter running*yes!

Justin:*enters slowly*great, we have place to stay, family around us, just a problem, we dont know what to do now...

*everyone looks around lost, scence cuts*

* * *

SOOOOO? WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW!


	2. My marks are history

Hey guys, something you should now, i checked my hits page, and from my first story, the hits went from 411, to 14...i hope this doesn't happen with this one...

* * *

*everyone is umpacking, moving out*

Justin:*stands on a chair*ok people, listen up!

*everyone turns around*

Justin:the manager is practically throwing rooms away, like always, so were all going to share a room, close with mom and dad,.. and...

Alex:wait..

Justin:WHAT ALEX?*the chairs breaks and he hits floor*ouch

Alex:*completely ignoring it*who's going to pay all the rooms?

Justin:*stands up*its free, you know, for emergency, and, therefore, there are infinite amount of rooms, so they're not losing anything...

Alex:i already unpacked here, so this is my room*lays on the bed nearest* oh and Mason, could you be my roommate?

Mason:*turns around*sure.

Justin:*wiping himself off*ok them Max, you and I will share a room..and Maxine and Harper other room...

Harper:*looking at Maxine*no magic tricks..

Maxine:*walking out*no promises!

*Justin and Max walk out, with their bags, and Mason walks to Alex and kisses her in bed*

*Harper and Maxine arrive at their room, settle down, and Maxine asks*

Maxine:so, what do you think it happened?

Harper:your a wizard and you don't know...

Maxine:yeah...

*looks around quietly*

Maxine:..but what was that about the TV screen?i mean, it just shut down, that weird, right?

Harper:mm, you have a point, but i was thinking they just wanted to fire him...i mean did you look at his hair?

Maxine:i never thought of that actually-

*they both reach the sight through the window where there was hard winds and cold snow coming down, scene goes to Justin and Max*

Justin:that's like, so weird*opens the window, and closes it fast*

Max:*stares*

Justin:is colder that the day it snowed half of the city..

Max:*opens the window*the gets blown away from it*

*picture: Justin struggled to get to close the window which he did, and Max is laying on the floor, with his hair blown back*

Max:woah, im going to do that again!

*Max runs to the window, but Justin stops him*

Justin:i told you, global warming is bogus..

Max:so, have any idea of what just happened?

Justin:no, but like always-

Max:-you will find out.*smiles*

**Alex POV**

I was in the room, it was noon by then.

Mason was looking through the closet to organize clothes and stuff.

I was laying in bed, the closest one to the window.

Looking out of it, still snowing, i decided to get up and change the temperature, since i didn't wanted to disturb Mason.

I walked towards it, started to spin the knob, and it broke.

Dammit.

This was the best hotel, in WW and in real world, but the knobs certainly didn't work.

I was thinking this, when Mason, pulling a drawer knob, saw how it broke,too.

Oh forget it, i'll just hold it.

I heard how Max and Justin where discussing the bed sides, and Harper and Maxine, arguing about leaving yo-yos in the floor.

Which was, ablsolutly, random.

Anyway, I was watching over and thinking, what have we left behind, in our substation.

Im just happy I have my family, and the portal key.

I picked it up of the nightstand besides me, and used a spell, to make for of them:me, Justin, Max and Maxine.

I left them there, hanging to see if I had the energy to stand up again.

Next thing I knew, I heard a racket outside...

**Dialogue**

**w/ Justin and the outside**

*after the racket, Justin looks through the window, and sees how a huge hill, sprouts out of the floor.

Justin:ok, now this is getting freaky..

Max:no kidding.

Justin:*changing the subject*you know the portal key Maxine saved?

Max:yes, i know that your going to say that it was useless, that we could just flash in any place...

Justin:yep. you said it all..

Max:but remember, our powers, are gone...

Justin:oh yeah,*looks away*mm, but wait...

Max:the key runs on batteries, remember?

Justin:that's right...just because our powers were ruined, doesn't mean, that the WW is.

Max:umm Justin...

Justin:*looks back*

*the hill, now mountain, made a BOOM noise then disappeared*

Justin:ok*pushes Max to the bed* sorry.

Max:...

Justin:this is the plan, we stay here a night, we go down to professor crumbs if we can, and tell him about our powers and the worlds...

**w/ Alex and Mason**

*it was night already, Alex and Mason are laying in bed apparently awake, Alex in the bed closest to the window, and Mason in the other one*

Alex:*shivering like hell*

Mason:*sits up, normal*Alex, are you ok?

Alex:*shivers more and more*

Mason:come here, ill hug you..

Alex:*face turns pale white, covers herself more with the 7 layers of sheets, but it doesn't work*

Mason:*sighs, then stands up to see the temperature*-40 C?

Alex:*almost freezing*

Mason:*slides under her sheets and hugs her from behind*i hope you feel better, i don't want you to get an hypothermia...

Alex:*turns a little better, a little

Mason:*smiles and kisses her in the cheek*

Alex:tha-tha-thank-thanks..*breaths heavily*

Mason:*turns her around and kiss her for real*

Alex:*kisses back, passionately*

Mason:*hugs her even more tightly*i love you.

Alex:i love you too*sees behind him*the snow stopped...

Mason:*still looking at her*so do i go back to my bed or?

Alex:*kisses him and pulls his shirt up*

Mason:*removes it*

Alex:*kisses him, deeply*

Mason:*kisses her on the neck and pulls her shirt up*

Alex:*takes it off*

Mason:*starts kissing lower, and removes her pants*

Alex:*moans lightly and slowly takes his pants off*

Mason:*holds her closely*

Alex:you have perfect abs...

Mason:*kisses her while holding her bra*

Alex:*places her hands over his hand in her chest*

Mason:*stops*you are beautiful, brown eyes*

Alex:and you are the cutest guy ive ever met..

Mason:*hugs her and sees her back*Alex can you turn around?

Alex:*turns around*

Mason:*sees, under her bra clip, a wolf-shaped mark, much like a tattoo, in her back*

Alex:what?

Mason:*pulls clip down to see better*there's a tattoo in your back

Alex:*turns around*thats a tatoo that was made when I was born..my brothers also have it...

Mason:how come?

Alex:is complex, something about me being a wolf-like attitude, Justin being an earth signal, and Max has a cave-center, which looks kinda good because hes skinny...

Mason:I have been told that I have one, but is more like a wolf birth mark *turns around and Alex looks at his back, with a wolf-shaped, mark, much more artistic than hers*

Alex:is beautiful

Mason:*turns around again(if your confused, their facing each other now) yeah, but the problem is that i cant see it...

Alex:*touches hes back and slides the ark into his palm*

Mason:wow

Alex:its some liquid there's left in the beak Justin took..

Mason:oh...

Alex:*reaches her back for her mark, and slides it into her palm*

Mason:*hold her hand and ir shines*

A and M:woah

Mason:can you put it back?

Alex:*places the tattoos back in place, and they start making out again*

Mason:*unclips her bra removing it*

Alex:*takes it off*

Mason:*kisses her roughly, holding her chest*

Alex:*moans*Mason...

Mason:*kisses her in the neck then goes lower till reaching her chest*

Alex:oh Mason!

Mason:*even lower*

*scene cuts*

**Harper POV**

What I knew by then.

That we were almost stuck in the f**king WW.

That I was still a bit scared of Maxine.

That I couldn't sleep.

And that I had a craving for a sandwich.

Damn.

I just wanted to get a phone app or something, I have a free phone, just talking.

I mean, nobody does that anymore!

Dammit, just dammit.

* * *

Ok people. PLEASE REVIEW!  
New chapter everyday...


	3. What the hell was that?

lol sorry guys for being delayed, but i was winter shopping, and i saw this awesome jacket, and it was in sparkle and..oh you dont care...  
xxMasonAndAlex4Everxx(user):im getting to that¬¬

* * *

**Justin POV**

Well that night I didn't sleep well.

It was, wait.

Ill check my watch.

1:38 in the morning, and I wanna coffee...

Max was calm, and it was freaky.

Maybe thats why I couldn't sleep...

Well i got 3 options:water, coffee, or get the hell out of here.

And option 3 wasnt a option.

I just heard a thunder...

Anyway, it was to late for coffee, and it was freezing outside, so no water.

Nah, ill just sleep in the bathub...

**Dialogue**

**w/Maxine**

*it appears Harper is sleeping, but Maxine wakes up with someones voice in the hallway*

Maxine:*stands up fast*whos there?

*the voice turns into a scheech*

Maxine:i have a wand...

Sound:*gets higher*

Maxine:*takes wand out and points to door**walking slowly*

Sound:*starts and cuts*

Maxine:*stops walking to the door**starts again*

*Maxine reaches the door, opens it, then focusing on Harper sleeping, its heard a scream, the shortly after, the scene cuts*

**Alex POV**

I woke up next morning, in my lovers arms, then smiled, then, fell asleep again.

Then I realized that it wasnt a dream...

We really were in a WW hotel, and the real world is being destroyed...

I sat up looking for my clothes, which lukcly were close, since I didnt wanted to get out of bed...

I put on my lingeniere and a tanktop...

Mason was besides me, still sleeping.

He was like the dream guy of every girl, like I said, perfect in everyway...

I know that know..lol im so crazy.

I wanted to wake him up, but my lower body was asleep, and i was kinda stuck in bed.

But I was SOO hungry...

Hmm, water or coffee?

I was there wondering...

When I heard Harper calling me for help, that when I reached the rest of my PJs and pushed Mason out of bed, literly and accidentatly.

**Dialogue**

Mason:*in the floor, unseen since hes in between the 2 beds*ouch.

Alex:*mouth opens*im really sorry...

Mason:*stands up, with pants on*im ok, i have to get used to it, aint i?

Alex:*throws t-shirt at him, forcefully*hurry up, Harper needs us.*runs to the hallway*

Harper:*meeting with Alex*actually, i just said I needed you...

Alex:OH WHATEVER!

Harper:hey, have you seen Maxine?

Alex:not since last night...

Harper:i dont know where she went, she wasnt in bed this morning and-

Alex:wait.

Harper:OH, WHAT NOW?

Alex:*ignores acttitude and goes to Harper and Maxine's doorway**picks wand off floor*she can be anywhere without her wand, well she can, but it just makes no sense...

Harper:where do you think she is?

Max:*appears in scene staring at a note in the wall*i think i know...

Everyone else:*looks at him*

Max:*picks up the note*

Note:_1 out, 5 to go..._

*Max crumbles and drops the note, and scene cuts*

**w/ Everyone, entering Theresa and Jerry**

Theresa:what is going on here?

Alex:mom, Maxines gone...

Theresa:what..*looks at Jerry*

Alex:MAXINES GONE, WE CANT FIND HER!

Theresa:ok, if your going to open your mouth wide you might as well place some words in them...

Alex:*confused, she looks back and theres no one there, when she turns around again, her mom and dad were gone...

**Maxine POV**

I was in a really soft floor.

Laying on it, like somthing punched me hard.

I went around looking, and picture...

I was standing on a wine colored carpet, in a house, which walls are all black...and it seemed deserted...

After I stood up, i located the window, and when i looked through it, all I saw was the stars...

I saw the same earth, from the sky, it was all red, and green, but not like christmas colors, more like death colors...

Then, call me crazy, I saw an figure, with an purple hood just like my wand, sat beside me...

It looked a little like me, but in teenager form...

Ok, now im creeped out...

It told me about how the world was in grave danger, where the "epidemias" revolution was going on in the world.(epidemia=illness, sickness, etc.)

The hooded girl dissapeared, leaving me alone with the window and a Hallowand...or a basic wand...

All i wanted to do is get the heck out of there!

And im hungry, too.

The next thing I know, i look at the mirror, and I have a purple-colored strong bruise in the forehead, like ive been hit with the DeLorean car 7 times.

Lol this was kinda late, (like always) so please no mean reviews!

I made a cookie for you...

But i gave it to Mason.

Oh come on hes adorable...=)


	4. You might as well come back

Hey guys thanksgiving coming, so im going to get a little break (for both of us)  
Ill tell you the date later =)  
You know, i love when i get an email with a review...

* * *

**Alex POV**

It was soo scary...

After Maxine left, I was suddenly left too, and, i appeared, out of the conversation.

I was in the hallway, then Mason was going through it.

I ran to his direction.

But I passed right through him.

I felt unborned, like he was a ghost, or I was.

The next thing I knew I was in my bed, alone in the room, when I heard footsteps outside...

**Dialogue**

**w/ Alex, then everyone else...**

Mason:*enters room*hey Alex.

Alex:*looks around*what happened?

Mason:*sits besides her*seems like your powers are still usable, you just, disappeared and were found sleeping in the corner of the room.

Alex:*rubs own head*thats not what I remember...

Mason:well, *stands up and gets a jacket*me, Justin and Max are going to the Main Office to find something out of this *thinks* situation.

Alex:and Harper?

Mason:shes staying with you, for safety, and shes scared for wizard rides in the way.

Alex:*smiles*thanks*kisses*

Mason:*smiles and walks away*

Alex:*sighs*

**w/Max, Justin and Mason**

*appears Max running through the trees in the outsides of the castle, Justin is behind him, and Mason behind them*

Max:FASTER!FASTER!

Justin:AAAHH! THE TRESS ARE CUTTING MY FACE!

Mason:KEEP GOING!

*the 3 musketeers arrive at the yard of the castle, high in the mountain*

Max:*looks down*AAAAAAAA!

Justin:oh...

*Justin looks at Max huge cut in the arm*

Justin:AAAAA!

*Justin has lots of cuts around the body*

Mason:*looks around him**intact*hehe.

Justin:how the hell do you do it?

Mason:instinct.

Max:look*points up to the castle*

Justin:lets see if some of the magic still works*takes out wand, and it powers down*

Max:mine would be worst...

Mason:*looks up*I think I can climb it*takes jacket off, and starts to run towards it*

Max:*looks at Justin*oh yeah i forgot, MASON!

*its heard a shock and Mason grunting*

Mason:*comes back half burned*you might of mention that it was ELECTRIC!

Max:whoops.

Justin:dammit!

Max:what are we going to do now?

Justin:*sighs*lets see*takes out wand again and tries to call, failing*damn.

Mason:so?what do we do now?

Justin:well have to go over to witches school...

Max:oh no, they hate me there.

Justin:because you set on fire the the tree of WATER.

Max:hey*pauses*i thought it was for life, until it stared raining...

Justin:*sigh*look, Max..-

Mason:cant we just go there?

Justin:ok wait*tries to transform*

Max:*seeing that wand fails*ok, lets do this, call with your REGULAR CELLPHONE Alex, to tell her that were going to be late.

Mason:were going at night?

Max:oh no wait, Prof. Crumbs fights at night, we cant disturb him...

Justin:SO?

Max:*sighs*i dont know, cant we go back home and let, the girls do it?i mean theyre like smarter than me...than you 2...too

J and Mason:*look at eachother*lets see...

*Max and Justin start running like hell to the tress again, while Mason goes even faster, in front of them**scene cuts*

**w/ Maxine**

*Maxine is in the room, and the hooded woman appears*

Maxine:*sarcasms*ah, stop scaring me...*sighs*

Woman:im letting you go...

Maxine:really?

Woman:saving the world program was wrong, and it tangled with past disasters...

Maxine:how?

Woman:*hands here book*its kinda new, but thats how it has so many information...

Maxine:*flips pages, and stops at chapter 6:0's* 0's?

Woman:these things happened a long time ago, and its not going to happen again worldly...

Maxine:you mean this is happening somewhere in the world?how many countries are in position?

Woman:many, well, maybe every country, but your work, is majorly in the wizard world, because if the wizard world is not working...

Maxine:...the real world isnt either...*stands up and hands the book to the woman*thanks...

Woman:oh, by the way, you can only see the people you were with in their dreams, just figure out how you can get in them...

Maxine:when im going to see them in the real world*looks around*you know what i mean...

Woman:when the world is saved*kisses on forehead*good luck my little girl...

Maxine:*smiles and walks out of the front door, and appears in the hallway of the hotel, deserted**feels her forehead*the bruise, is gone.

*Maxine picks up wand and starts walking around looking for everyone*

**w/ Alex and Mason**

*is night, Alex and Mason are in bed, together, where the weather was uncontrollable, it was thundering like hell*

Alex:*screaming*WHEN THE HELL IS THIS GOING TO STOP?

Mason:*screaming too*WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?

Alex:*hears that thunder stops*I DON-oh wait, thunder stopped.

*both get their hands out of their ears*

Alex:thanks, god!

Mason:we couldnt get in the building, it was literally locked, at least for us.

Alex:*leans and kisses*dont worry tomorrow ill go there, and i see if i can bring Harper.

Mason:ok.

Alex:*lays in bed and falls asleep**screams highly*

Mason:what?what happened?

* * *

So?

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R

oK, I WONT POST STORIES FROM 20 TO 28!  
WELL PLEASE, AS SEEN ABOVE, REVIEW!


	5. Really?

Lol guys, lets see hows my mood tomorrow, cuz grades are coming!

* * *

Mason:*after Alex screams*what?whats wrong?

Alex:*sits up*sorry, i had a bad dream

Mason:ok just come here*hugs her*

*they both lay down in bed and fall asleep, and Alex always feels better when Mason's around*

**Alex POV**

What i saw...

I was in a room, alone.

No walls, no floor, and worst, no chair...

All I saw was Maxine, looking at me with daggers, across the room.

And it scared me completely.

I just wanted to talk to her, one more time.

I went to my dreams again, and I saw her, again.

All she told me was that she was back, because some program took her to inform her about the damaged world.

I decided to take in.

**Dialogue**

**w/Alex and Maxine**

*is not real life, is inside Alex's dreams*

Alex:so, why you?

Maxine:mom nature must be starting with the younger...

Alex:so, what wrong with the nature.

Maxine:look around you.

Alex:*looks around*yeap, done.

Maxine:I was set on the darkest room in the program, as if im like the darkest of us all.

Alex:*sarcasm*of course you aren't.

Maxine:anyway, I cant go anywhere, at least until you are ALL trapped. and until the world is fixed from the limits we all have.

Alex:oh no.

*scene cuts*

**w/ Max**

*Justin is awake, looking deep into the room, where he heard voices of someone, somewhere*

Justin:*starts walking to the corner of the room where he finds...*

Max:dont talk to me...

Justin:*looks down where Max is sat*whats the problem?

Max:i dont know, im just, like, I dont know what is going to happen next...

Justin:its ok buddy..

Max:what?

Justin:ok Max, *separate*geez...

Max:i cant hear you...

Justin:what do you mean?

Max:whats going on?*looks around, he is pulled through the wall disappearing, Justin gets knocked down*

*scene cuts*

**Harper POV**

I woke next morning to the...

Ouch.

I just walked into a glass door.

Anyway, I woke up to the most sunny day ever, in life.

When I saw the temperature I was like...

110 degrees?

Geez, this was getting scary, but just normal scary.

Until I found a note in my bathrobe: _number 2 already left._

I scream and ran like hell, not Alex, please, not Alex.

**Dialogue**

Harper:Alex!Alex!

Alex:whaaaaaaat?

Harper:oh goodness your here!

Alex:what?

Harper:someone else gone!

Justin:slides too stong and ends up at the other side of the hallway.

Alex:then it was Max.

Harper:*sighs*

Mason:i heard, we need to go, Justin!

Justin:*slides back correctly*im getting to that...

Alex:I talked to Maxine.

Justin:what?

Alex:I talked to Maxine in my dreams, its about time, i think hes going to get into our dreams...

*everyone looks at her*

*scene cuts*

**Max POV**

I woke up in a really small room.

Blue.

Not me, the room.

It was full with technology and those stuff.

It had a window, really big, with covered some floor and sealing.

I saw the earth, full with these clear symbols going around it.

You know, in history class, this is a fun thing they should teach.

Anyway, there was a guy, in a blue jacket, and anything else in his wordrobe was navy blue.

He introduced himself as just a guy in the top.

Anyway, he told me everything.

How every single one of us were involved in this program.

And how one day, where all going to fight for the humanity.

Mortals and wizards.

* * *

Hey guys, short story.  
REVIEW AND COMMENT!  
BTW im kinda late because of the christmas tree.  
And my mum doesnt want me to get cold.  
New chapter or later.


	6. Not high enough

Hey guys, this is the last post, till 29.  
November 29 im going to post the next chapter.

* * *

**w/ Max**

*Max is sat in a chair besides the window, when the guy comes in with a really heavy book*

Max:*looks up* really?

Guy:*sits and opens the book*Max, you are in a really close future, where past could take in *grunts* has take in the world.

Max:is that bad?

Guy:lets just say any disaster that happened in the past are going to happen again again...

Max:so how do we stop it?

Guy:the cycle is going to repeat in like, on week, so were going to reunite all your friends and family, but you cant see them directly, just in their dreams...

Max:well thats stupid..

Guy:control reason.

Max:...

Guy:so when all your f and f are in their own nature, you get to stay here, since this is going to happen in your time.

Max:so who are you?

Guy:im you, just 5 years older...

Max:wow*tries to touch older himself hair*

Guy:dont touch it

Max:so, *looks around* why us?

Guy:for a reason, *sighs* because when I was your age, a guy like my age now came in and told me i had to save the world...

Max:*sighs*ok, *stands up*lets do this...

**w/ Everyone else**

*Alex is in bed sat, Mason is in the bed besides her sleeping, it was night, Harper comes in*

Alex:hey

Harper:hey

Alex:and Justin?

Harper:in his room alone...

Alex:yea

*silence*

Harper:oh yes, umm, Justin said that he 'dreamt' about Max and he just disappeared.

Alex:who he?

Harper:Max.

Alex:did you see Maxine disappear?

Harper:no, i was probably asleep, and im always the first one that i know when someones gone, i dont know about you guys.

Alex:yeah, im kinda of course with the disappearing and stuff.

Harper:*hands Alex Max's white wand*

Alex:*takes it and clunches her fists*damn.

Harper:i know.

Alex:is kinda late dont you want to go to your room?

Harper:yeah, probably.*walks out*

Alex:*sees her walking out then stands up to get something at the fridge*

*scene cuts*

**Mason POV**

Next morning, I was the only one awake, it was a normal day, exept a swarm of wizard bugs just flew in the area.

We closed everything, just the connection in between the rooms were open.

Anyway, when I called to get breakfast in room service, i heard a knock on the door.

I opened slowly, to find some black smoke outside, that didnt seem solid, or alive.

Mmm, maybe someone just knocked and flashed out.

I went to wake up Alex, and I told her what was going on...

And the scariest thing, we both heard Harper yell our names.

Natuarally, we ran to her room to find out she was stuck, in the ceiling, like she had powers.

**Dialogue**

**w/Alex, Mason, and Harper**

*Alex and Mason are looking up to Harper, which is in the cieling, and didnt move*

Harper:Alex!let me down!

Alex:im not doing it, thats to much power that i dont have!

Mason:*climbs half of the wall to get her, but slips*sorry, is not enough tilted

Alex:*tries to use a spell to get her down, failing*HARPER WHATS HAPPENING?

Harper:*feels the shaking of the .

Alex:*looks around, when a dark force of smoke at the back of the room, throws her the magical filled cylinder, knocking her down*

Harper:ALEX!

* * *

Ok guys that was the Last one...see ya again in november 29!  
*author takes hat and bag and get in to the plane*

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW A

REVIEW AN

REVIEW AND

REVIEW AND C

REVIEW AND CO

REVIEW AND COM

REVIEW AND COMM

REVIEW AND COMME

REVIEW AND COMMEN

REVIEW AND COMMENT

REVIEW AND COMMEN

REVIEW AND COMME

REVIEW AND COMM

REVIEW AND COM

REVIEW AND CO

REVIEW AND C

REVIEW AND

REVIEW AN

REVIEW A

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


	7. My window's open

*author jumps out of plane*  
hey guys, im back from my break, andi promise, the next chapters are going to be awesome...  
SaguaroCactus(user):i misspell on purpose...kinda...

* * *

**Alex POV**

Well...

That went well...

Anyway...

I stood up to see if there was anything around me...

Guess what...

I was once again in that lonely room, were the was no sure end or start of the walls...

Instead of staying put, I ran like hell, screaming, yelling and shouting for my siblings and friends names.

Once again, nothing, not even my echo...

This was so freaky and scary..

I mean...

The real world must be in ruins, a-a-and, or world was, gone.

The only possible place I could go now is to my dreams, or just kill myself.

Oh, cmon, it was already like hell in there...

I just was running, someone, hmm.

Oh forget it.

I stopped sighed, and then something bumped into me.

**Dialogue**

**w/ Alex**

Alex:omg, MAXINE!*hugs her, almost choking her*

Maxine:*looks pale*

Alex:*lets go*were have you been?where are we?

Maxine:*deep breath*we are nowhere...

Alex:how is that even possible...?

Maxine:i dont know...someone grabbed me like a few days ago, and now im here...

Alex:how do we get out?

Maxine:until a week is due at the real world were good to go...

Alex:*sigh*wait, so, WHERE are we..

Maxine:well, all i know is not the real world...

Alex:*sigh*what about Harper, Mason and Justin and my parents?

*Alex looks surprised and the takes out her phone*

Maxine:no signal

Alex:dammit...

Maxine:*sees a light on the side getting bigger and bigger*whats THAT?

*Alex and Maxine both look at the side of the emptyness(is possible), shocked, they take out their wands and the scene flashes out*

**Harper POV**

Well...

If you wanna now where im now...

Im floating...

Yeah, look heres my story...

Something flashy was in my face, and next thing i knew i was outside the window...

I didnt saw through it anyone, so i was waiting for them to help me...

So i always was in the air...

Floating...

Never stopped...

I was now soaring some clouds, which look like white nail polish...

It seemed so freaky, the wizard world is just like the real world, just is more full of lights, and life.

But im pretty sure that THAT was going to change, since im still floating...

But honestly, i was happy, that i it was possibly a chance that i was going to die, there, of freezing, and soon, no oxygen.

Everything back at the hotel was ugly.

So yeah, it was so much better.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

WHAT THE HELL!

WHERE GOING DOOOOOOOWNN...

Ouch.

**Dialogue**

**w/ Harper and Max**

*the hotel's roof is destroyed, Haarper and Max stand up*

Harper:omg Max*hugs him*

Max:hey...*runs around dizzy*

Harper:what the hell happened?

Max:well, *sigh* a guy took me to his spaceship, told me about how twisters are borned then pushed me out the window when I was eating lunch...

Harper:wow.

Max:and?

Harper:i started floating for no reason, then Alex and Mason were with me, but then, i appeared in the air, floating, and you landed in me...

Max:soo, were are they now?

Harper:*looks around*i dont know...

*scene cuts*

**Mason POV**

I woke up and I found myself in the room, alone...

With an icebag in my head.

Ok.

I just stayed sat, i shook the bag off my head, then looked around...

Alex.

* * *

Sorry for shortness...=)  
New chapter everyday...


	8. The day is the day

lol hey guys *dances around*

* * *

**w/Mason Harper and Max**

*Mason runs to Harper's door, knocks really hard and the door falls down, revealing Harper and Max, all white with dust*

Mason:well,*pauses*hello?

Harper:save it

Max:*trying clean himself up**cough*yeah we fell through the ceiling...

Mason:Max, where were you?*walks to him and cleans him more*

Max:a window...

Mason:oook, wheres Alex?

Harper:i dont know, i didnt saw neither of you when i started floating...

Mason:then where could she be?

*at that moment, Alex and Maxine appear through the ceiling, creating another hole*

Alex:*stands up**cough*ok everyones here, ok...

Maxine:*still in the floor*ouch.

Mason:*hugs her and Maxine*i miss you so much

Maxine:*now up, of course*you talking to her (Alex) or me?

Max:*runs outside, then inside again*and Justin?

*they all hear a snore from under the debris*

Alex:*raises the debree and finds Justin asleep in his bed*

Justin:*wakes up*MY EYEBROWS!

Maxine:i love, how random this has been...

*evryones smiling, when suddenly scene cuts*

**w/ Everyone**

* everyone reappears at a really red and small room*

Alex:*looks around*this is so weird...

Someone:*a woman comes in with a really good tint suit and a dictionary on hand*hello...

Alex:*grunts*soo, why are we here?

Woman:as you may know, or not, the mortals have been making living on earth so much harder every day, and I was hoping we reunited all the population from wizard world to search an island which is the top country that is really damaged of this causes...

Justin:*stands up*soo, shorter, you want us to help this 'destroyer of the world' island...

Woman:yeah, i guess i should just have told it that way...

Alex:when is this?

Woman:some of you have been told when the week is due...tomorrow...

Max:*stands up with wand up*im ready if someone else is up

Justin:lets go...

*the woman flashes everyone out*

**w/ Alex and Mason**

*Alex and Mason are in bed, hugging eachother*

Alex:im scared of what were going to do tomorrow...

Mason:i just know, were strong enough to handle anything there could be in there...

Alex:*sighs*

Mason:*kisses her deeply*

Alex:*rubs his hair*i soo love you

Mason:me too*takes her back and they start kissing again*

Alex:*after it*soo what do you think we will be doing in there anyway?

Mason:i dont know, but if there is a forest, you can look for me there.

Alex:*smiles and kisses him again*

*it can be like 10:00 pm*

Harper:*comes in with phone*hey guys.

A and Mason:*sit up and wipe their lips*

Harper:im like so hungry right now, so im ordering pizza...

Mason:no. thank. you.*lays down, while Alex is still sat up*

Harper:JUSTIN!

Justin:WHAT!

Harper:WHAT DO YOU WANT IN YOUR PIZZA?

Justin:*comes in*vegetarian...

Harper:how bout you Maxine?

Maxine:*slides from under bed*i like peppers...

Alex:MAXINE!

Mason:leave her alone...teenagers come earlier and earlier every year...*lays down again*

Harper:what time is it?

Alex:10:04.

Harper:*into phone and then walks away*

Justin:is really that late?*sigh**walks out*

Maxine:*in a whiny voice*i soo love you...

Alex:*throws her a pillow and lays down*

Maxine:you know, pillows dont always solve problems...

Justin:hey guys look at my wand*wand breaks*

Alex:*sigh*this is going to be a looong night...

Max POV

The next day was going to be tha day...

I prepared every hour, then the pizza arrived...

OOOOO, SAUSAGE!

Anyway, i was so ready to save the world.

If I did, some people wont think im so dumb anymore.

And maybe mom will find that im not useless.

Everyones so afraid, and i just realize, if we dont complete our assignment of clearing the island, we could just die and go to sweet heaven...

So i dont got nothing to lose, unless im the only one to die...

Never the less, all i know is that im so ready for tomorrow...

* * *

So?

look, i got it...

Dont review or comment!

you dont deserve reviewing for me!=|

anyway

New chapter everyday...


	9. Weeee

Helop ppl, *dances around some more*

sweetStarre123(user):omg, thank you soo much...=), i update everyday...

* * *

**Alex POV**

Matrix was like, my favorite movie...

Why?

Everyone in the hotel, were preparing for this great world revolution...

If I find in the trash a witch hat, it will be just like World Wiz War VI!

Any way, everyone was getting dressed and ready, when i was putting my jacket on, we all appeared in the border of an really hot island... so naturally, i just curse around how we got here.

It was so hot, so i didnt needed the jacket anyway...

We all separated to see were the problem was coming for; me and Max over the smoke from the ground, Justin and Harper searching in the sky, Mason was looking in the campus on the center, and Maxine went somewhere, ummm, somewhere...

Anyway, here it comes...

**Dialogue**

**w/ Alex and Max**

Alex:ouch.

Max:you ok?

Alex:yea, it just my hand, it fell asleep, woke up, and now its asleep again!

Max:throw your wand to a wall, your hand will cure...somehow...

Alex:there are no walls!

Max:*lifting a lid in the ground, apparently leading to pipes*try the trees

Alex:*without thinking, started running to the trees*

*a boomerang sound is hear, then a clash*

Alex:*gets in the scene, with hand in eye*

Max:*in the pipe, half body out*did it work?

Alex:no, it rebound back to MY EYE!

Max:i kinda notice...

Alex:*stomps her foot into his head*why are you in that pipe?

Max:isnt this the dirtiest place in the island?*getting in*

Alex:*follows him*

**w/ Maxine**

*Maxine appears outside a hay house, then gets in*

Maxine:HELLO. IS ANYBODY HERE?*coughs*

*silence*

*Maxine get further, and finds a bed, a kitchen, and an necklace that it looks like and amulet*

Maxine:*takes it and hides it*

*scene cuts after Maxine seen running out*

**w/ Justin and Harper**

*scene starts with a air balloon carrying 2 figures, Harper and Justin*

Harper:*watching over the border*

Justin:*holding a map*found it yet?

Harper:*coughs smoke and looks up*

*a big structure, ball like, and dark blue, is hovering in the middle of the sky, both look up*

Harper:yep i did..

Justin:*uses his wand to rise up the balloon*looks like a voRTEXXXXX!

Harper:wha.

*Justin is flying over the vortex after he falls in, he ends up inside, leaving Harper alone*

Harper:*sigh*

* * *

Hey guys, now the series are going to be a little more shorter, cause i havent set up the christmas tree yet...=(  
Anyway, series finale coming up soon!(not next chapter, i said soon)...  
New chapter everyday...


	10. Get in here

Lol. didnt sleep well for this

* * *

**w/ Alex and Max**

*Alex and Max are inside the vents, crossing some garbage in the floor*

Alex:ugh, how long is this stupid vent...

Max:aich!

Alex:what?

Max:i got pinched by one of those needles...

Alex:no, you touched a needle...

Max:-_-

Alex:hey, whats that escaping over there?

*Alex points to a lid, over them with there also is a ladder*

Max:great, we can get out of here...

Alex:oh, but wait a minute

*Alex walks back, takes something charm from the pile and gets back*

Max:whats that?

Alex:*shows a bracelet*is really cute, how can someone throw it out?

Max:*smiles and grabs ladder, goes up*

Alex:*tries to follow him, but Justin falls on him*HAHAHAHAHAH!

Max:...

Justin:*getting up*guuys, what are you doin here?ouch!

Alex:*looking down*you stepped in a needle...

Justin:dont change the subject!

Alex:we were following this trail to see where it leaded to...

*long silence*

Alex:hey havent you notice, that, *looks down again* Max might be dead...

Max:*gets up**sigh*this is not worth planet peace...

Alex:anyway, wheres Harper, you cant leave her alone!she doesnt know a thing about the wizard word!

*scene cuts with the balloon scene of Harper, hanging on the border to see better*

Harper:*starts singing really loud*

*scene also passes on to the brothers in the vents*

Alex:i think i know where she is...

*the 3 of them climb up and find them in the center of a big pile of trash*

Alex:wow, mortals are really screwed up...

Justin:*picks up a can and place starts to rumble*

Max:AaAaAaA...

Alex:AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

*everything on top goes down*

*the pile start talking, as the wizards*

Justin:shit, are we dead or what?

Alex:no, dont think so...

Max:oh, thank god

Alex:*does a spell to trap everything*

Justin:*pats on her back**sigh*thanks

Max:yeah, 30 more seconds there...*pauses*oh forget it, my room is worst...

Alex:*laughs*

*btw, it was night*

Mason:*as a wolf**arrives in front of them*

Alex:hey did you find anything?

Mason:*goes back to the human form*no, forest clear

Maxine:*from his back*but i found this

Everyone else:*looks at her*

Maxine:*shows them the amulet*

Alex:*looks at the thing*we could get some good money out of this*laughs*

Mason:*smiles*

Justin:give me that*takes it from Alex hand, which she took it*this is really great...

Max:so how much is it cost?

Alex:were selling it?=)

Justin:NO!this is a wish coin, you can do anything with this...

Alex:then lets use it!

Justin:*thinks of something but the coin turns off*

Alex:great, you broke it!

Justin:not true!

*they start fighting, Max gets in the middle, Mason is trying to pull Alex of, while Maxine flashes popcorn..*

*then, a body falls on them*

Harper:*stands up*what the hell?

Alex:* touching her head*ouch...

Justin:it most be outta power...

Harper:*hits him in the shoulder*

Justin:not you!conceded!

Mason:what happened?

Justin:maybe is already been used...

Alex:then who used it first?

*scene cuts, leaving at Alex's face*

**Alex POV**

It was just a matter of minutes when we started running to the hills...

No really, not hills, more like little mountains...

Anyway, in the way, i fell.

Ok, no big deal, except when it happened, i was suddenly floating over darkness, over this really big mass of a dark blot, where I felt like dying would be the best solution...

But then I remember, how great was being with my family and friends, and what a great time i spend with them...

But i was ready, somehow, i was.

I was going to see them again one day didnt I?

Wrong.

I didnt die.

All i did was fall from the high, landing right back at home, where...

OMG, im back in the past, and i can see Justin, Max, Mason, Harper, Maxine, ever me, there standing hugging each other...

What i was waiting was, the floor when it started shaking...

Oh there it is.

Everyone was running, not seeming to notice me...at all.

Before anything, i notice how things do not affect me.

So, i ran downstairs, secure de wizard power panel, then used my wand to save the house...

I dont know if it worked...

But i ran outside, in the real world...

And i saw how a really dark cloud came in and push everything around, like a twister...

Then I was really scared...

* * *

Lol lololololol getting annoying?  
New chapter everyday...


	11. My world ended

Hi guys...  
this is the last chapter...  
and its kinda short...

* * *

**Alex POV**

I woke up in my bed, and it was night.

The only thing I wanted to do, was run to the corner.

To, see, if it was a dream.

Just a dream...

Then it hit me...

**Dialogue**

**w/Mason**

*Mason gets up Alex's bed, and takes a flashlight to look around the room...*

Mason:Alex?

Alex:*sigh*

Mason:Alex

Alex:*opens mouth and takes position to attack*

Mason:ALEX!

* * *

BOOM over well guys see ya next story yeah, this time YOU will look it up...  
It will start next Friday chao...


End file.
